


In the Dungeon of the Haradrim

by Kayden_Witch_Vigilante



Series: Tolkien Muse [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, Bone Breaking, Branding, Death, Emotional Trauma, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Psychological Trauma, Rabid dogs, Very graphic torture, Whipping, broken!kayden by the end, emotional angst, hand flaying, kind of, medieval torture devices are used, more of a rescue to Mandos Halls, revealed muscle and bones, why do i hurt you kayden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante/pseuds/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante
Summary: This a heavy angst story of the time Kayden helped save her friends and ended up being captured and tortured for months on end. Enjoy





	In the Dungeon of the Haradrim

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags, I do not want to trigger anyone.

Kayden could not remember how she arrived in her cell. She only remembered fighting against thousands of orcs in an attempt to give her friends and allies a safe escape from their burning homes when she felt searing pain and then saw darkness. A combination that always reminded her of Numenor.

And now, she found found herself in a dingy cell, walls and floor covered in dried blood and other bodily fluids and a bucket in the corner of the room, and a temperature that was either searing hot or freezing cold. They only time she saw light was when a tray of half rotten food was pushed through and the bucket taken out of the room, or when her catres came in and beat her with iron clubs and bars, breaking her ribs, legs, arms, and hips. Her body ached from the beatings and lack of food, and she often wondered how long she had been in the cell. 

“This is manageable,” she often thought, “This pain is no worse than the kind I endured when I died. I will not break from this, I will survive.” How that changed, many who knew her were horrified when she finally told them.

The tools were brought in and left on the table in the room for days before the two men who tortured her came back. They started simple, puncturing and slicing her skin, before pouring a mixture of alcohol with something else she could not point, onto the wounds in order to make them bleed more. They often spoke in the language as they hurt her, in tones that she could only be described as mocking and leering.

Her left hand and fingers were soon broken, and then knives were used to slice, carve, and peel the flesh away from her fingers. Kayden struggled to not make any noise of pain as she was forced to watch as her flesh fell away to reveal muscle. Kayden took a breath of relief one moment to soon as her torture began to peel and carve away the muscles to reveal her bones.

Kayden could not stop her shuddering breaths and tremors as she watched more and more bone being revealed, not only on her fingers, but on her hand as well. Her blood flowed over the bone, painting the marble red as muscle fell to the floor.

Then, with grins on their faces and pleasure in their eyes, one of the men began to heat a rod of iron as more flesh and muscle from her hand fell into the pile by Kaydens knees. Soon the red hot iron was pressed against the open wounds, causing Kayden to cry out in pain as part of the bones broke off from the pressure. It was all Kayden could do to keep her breathing under control when the iron was removed and the pain came in waves, not helped by her bonds rubbing against the wounds. Shuddering as the shock started to set in, Kayden found no slight reprieve that they once used to give when her head was yanked forward by her hair and the iron was slammed into her back, right in between to her spine and shoulder blade. Then the iron was dragged down her back, ending when it reached her hip, leaving a ragged line of blackening flesh. She was then kicked to floor and the iron was rammed into her back, chipping her hip bone and searing her internal organs causing her to scream in pain, as it stuck into the ground, leaving in her in that position. And then they left.

They returned routinely to whip and beat her, often breaking her right foot and ankle each time they entered, often before it fully healed. This Kayden endured for days on end, reminding herself constantly that death had been more painful than this and her body healed around the iron in her side. 

The iron was yanked out of her body, reopening the wounds which blood poured from freely, and left Kayden with a choked scream in her throat as she gasped for breath. She was then pushed upwards only to be met with the iron bar crashed into her face, crushing her nose, splitting skin open and nocking bits of her teeth down her throat. Her head was pressed against one of her torturers who quickly put clamps into her mouth and opened them, holding her mouth open and revealing her gums. A knife was soon placed against her forehead and ran down to her ear in parallel stokes before it bit into her right cheek and was dragged down to her jaw.

And then, pliers were handed to the man in front of her. Her broken teeth were yanked out of her gums and she was forced to swallow them as they were shoved down her throat. The man then then cut into her gums, gently a first, before applying enough pressure to cause small rivers of blood that had Kayden choking as it flowed down her throat. Her tongue was pulled out of her mouth and one long, thin line was cut into it before they poured alcohol onto the cut. They then left her to choke on her own blood, and the beatings were what followed for many days.

They often brought in a healer to sew her wounds together clumsily nd with rusty needles as they hung her from the ceiling by her wrists for days until her weight caused her shoulders dislocate while she received even more beatings.

At some point Kayden had given up trying to keep of days and any hope that she might be rescued or find a way to escape as she felt her will to live slower ebbing away from her, like the air when one is trying to breathe when underwater.

A claw shaped device and wild dogs were what met her flesh next. The claw bit into her flesh and tore away chunks of her flesh and muscle, even chipping her bones, all across her thighs, torso, and back. They then brought in the wild dogs to eat the flesh from the ground and chained them close enough to Kayden that she had to constantly move her legs to avoid being bitten as much as she could, but the dogs did take bites out of her occasionally. A rattle like object was then shown to her before it was filled with boiling hot water that dripped out of the openings, a sinister sound when the water met the floor causing Kayden to flinch. The water was dropped onto her wounds causing her to scream when it met her bones and muscle, and caused her to scream herself hoarse when the molten silver hit her wounds and coated her bones.

“I want to die,” Kayden said in a hoarse whisper, to tired and in to much pain to berate herself for becoming so broken as she once had. Laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, chunks of her flesh missing and silver hardening on her body, her left hand reduced to flayed muscle and flesh with bone showing through after the numerous times they destroyed her left hand. Her right foot and ankle, broken in many places, never having healed properly and the burns and whips wounds causing her constant pain whenever she moved, all Kayden could think was, “I want to die Namo. Please, if you won’t, then take me from this.”

She never felt more relieved than when she felt the cold and darkness embrace her as they once had, the memories burning in her mind.


End file.
